Alissa Vitzana
Alissa Vitzana was an Askarai from Earth, who became a Senrasai after displaying her magical powers in school. She was wrongly assumed to be the Serenon after she saved the Krysala Temple single-handedly from an attack by a Seransai. Fighting as a Senrasai Knight and later Master against the dark forces of Realitea, she was acknowledged as a very promising Askarai. After being expelled from the Order and later exonerated, she was offered a seat in the Senrasai Council, but refused and retired from the Senrasai after she felt she could not trust them anymore. However, Alissa still stood by her friends on their adventures as a formed Senrasai, without her krysala. When President Liana declared the United Empire of Realitea, Alissa became a Senrasai once again to fight alongside her fellow Senrasai against the Empire's forces. After Liana, now revealed to be Lady Sanadai manipulated Jensen, Alissa's soulmate and best friend, to join her in her attempt to bring peace and balance to Realitea, Alissa was shocked and became another person. Jensen attacked the Krysala Temple with an army of Liana's "children", defeating the Senrasai and forcing them to evacuate, Jensen then went to Nadast and told Alissa to join him. Alissa travelled to Nadast, where she attempted to bring Jensen back to the light. Jensen refused, saying this was the only way to balance, heartbroken, Alissa attacked and dueled her former friend. After a long duel in which they both had the upper hand on some moments, Jensen entered the Ascalion State and defeated Alissa. Jensen refused to kill her and said he would never let go of her, before leaving her alone on the planet. Soon after, Liana ordered the people of the Empire to kill the Senrasai traitors, along with her armed forces to attack them. Thousands of Senrasai died in a few hours and the entire Order was decimated. Deeply affected by this turn of events, Alissa became more determined and tough than ever and vowed to overthrow Lady Sadanai and return Realitea to balance. After some years, eventually recruiting former enemies, meeting old masters and assembling a small army, Alissa and her friends invaded the capital of Chrysalia, laying siege to the city of Chrysaladonia. Alissa, Jo, Luke, Kaat and Seth made their way in the Imperial Palace, where they met the Lady Sadanai herself and the fallen Jensen, now known as Lord Ascalion. Defeating Jensen with their combined powers, Sadanai dueled the five of them herself and after stalemating all of them, Seth attempted to kill her with the sword of Axcalion. But Liana took the sword from him after incapacitating him. After summoning the Eye of Shangra-La, Liana told the five she was now unbeatable. However, Kaat grabbed the Eye and destroyed it, sacrificing her own life in the process, rendering Liana mortal. Liana, furious, attempted to kill Alissa's friends with the sword while she was unconscious. Alissa soon awoke and blocked the blast, saving her friends, but seemingly dying in the process. Her friends, saddened by her "death", surrendered and Jensen, heartbroken, carried Alissa into the streets, revealing her body to the armies. Liana told the Rebels to surrender, saying they would all be spared. However, Aurelie, scolded Liana and told her as long as hope existed within them, they would never give up and attempted to avenge Alissa by blasting Liana with the sword. Liana evaded the blast, and Alissa awoke, shocking everyone. The battle resumed and after reuniting and forgiving Jensen after he told her he was sorry, Liana's forces were defeated and surrendered. Liana fled the battle, realizing she could not defeat them, there. After hunting down Liana multiple times and failing to kill her permanently, Liana ventured to Chrelytium, where she attempted to kill all life in Realitea, creating a new world where she would rule in peace and balance. The Twelve followed her to Chrelytium, where they attempted to fight her. However, Liana, who was nearly unstoppable with the sword and on Chrelytium, easily dispatched every attempt the Twelve tried to stop her. After Kaat returned from Mortis, now a full member of the Twelve, with the redeemed Sky, Liana nearly killed Marilien and the Twelve were forced to retreat. However, Kaat told the Twelve "When dark is nearer than light, combined powers will heal your sight" and the Twelve joined hands, telekinetically grabbed the sword from Liana's grasps and finally defeating the Dark Lady permanently. However it seemed Liana herself was not killed, but the evil in her destroyed, the spirit of evil. After saving Realitea from Liana and restoring balance to Realitea, Alissa and her friends returned to Earth to celebrate. Alissa retreated from the party, where she was first joined by Caspian, who was happy to see she was so full of hope again and told her how proud he was of her. Alissa thanked him, before being interrupted by Jensen, who told Caspian, Merel was planning to launch all the fireworks. Caspian left and Alissa and Jensen sat by the stairs, looking at the ocean. Alissa told Jensen how she felt she wasn't complete yet, she wanted to help more people everywhere in Realitea, Jensen told her they deserved a small vacation. Alissa, agreeing, asked Jensen where he wanted to go. Jensen told her he had always wanted to see the beautiful atmosphere of Shuiana. Alissa replied with "sounds perfect" and together they walked into the astral portal near their house, while holding hands and staring at each other. While on their vacation on Shuiana, Alissa began hearing weird voices in her heads. After consulting Master Fay, it was revealed that they were in fact the voices of her parents. Alissa, overjoyed, immediately went on a journey to find and rescue her parents. Joined by some of her friends, Alissa visited Lasatia and Nadast, before travelling to Korraband, where she finally found her parents. However she was horrified to find her parents encased in stone and could do nothing to save them. Mother Lazin appeared, who told Alissa to touch the stone statues so she could "be with her parents forever", which was what she always wanted. Alissa, conflicted, fell down on her knees crying. But Rosalina told her she was not alone and the two of them "became one" and nearly defeated Mother Lazin, however Mother Lazin retaliated and ultimately managed to gain the upper hand after Rosalina was forced to return to Mortis, Alissa was defeated. Jensen, enraged, attempted to kill Mother Lazin. But he was quickly defeated and was about to be "erased from existence", before Alissa sacrificed herself to save him, taking the beam Mother Lazin aimed at Jensen. It seemed that this broke the curse, Mother Lazin disappeared once again and Alissa's parents were returned to normal. Alissa, overjoyed, hugged her parents, who thanked her for saving them. Alissa told them she would never leave their side and always be there to protect them, she also informed them that she saved Realitea many times. Her parents moved back in their old house with Alissa and her friends. Alissa announced she finally felt complete, but remarked she still missed Rosalina. Alissa would continue to protect the peace and balance in Realitea with her friends for many more years. Personality and traits A powerful and competent Senrasai, Alissa was a happy, cheerful and friendly girl most of the time. She was also calm and had a sense of humour. Though when facing danger, she could become very serieus and straightforward. Alissa valued all life greatly, a trait she shared with her friend Noa. However, she was willing to kill Liana when she threatened to destroy Realitea. When faced with betrayal, Alissa was distraught and shocked. Nevertheless, Alissa was able to forgive many of her enemies and redeem them, such as Kaat, Seth and Jayden, who all attempted to kill her. She was even willing to sacrifice her life to save Jayden. Ultimately, Alissa performed the ultimate act Alissa was fiercely loyal to her friends and would do anything to protect them, viewing them as family. Alissa rarely lost her temper, and if she did, it was almost always the doing of her archenemy, Danica. Alissa identified as asexual and would remember people of it when they made a statement that she found annoying. Despite this, Alissa was not aromantic and developed feelings for her friend Jensen. Alissa also expressed her intention to never have children to her friends and others. Alissa disliked being alone and would sometimes cry over it. She also hated intolerance and would drop her soft side if someone was acting intolerant to her or anybody else. Abilities Even at a young age, Alissa was able to levitate a ball and accidentally break a wall of her house. When she joined the Senrasai, her abilities and powers grew faster than any Senrasai, according to Caspian. A few weeks later, Alissa was on par or had surpassed her friends in skill and was able to hold her own againt Krysalina Esoterica, a dangerous Seransai. Not much later Alissa was able to defeat Krysalina by using a special trance, and duel Mother Lazin for a short time. Alissa also managed to defeat Seth, Jayden and Ward. Alissa was even able to stalemate Jensen, the Serenon himself and Liana Ascalia, an extremely powerful Chrelytian. Magic Alissa was able to manipulate magic on large levels, surpassing most of her friends and many Senrasai Masters. Alissa could control the elements perfectly and could generate lightning and block it. Alissa was a master of energy manipulation and one of the few who was able to resist it when used on her and bend the life energy of other beings. Krysala skills Alissa was seen by Caspian as his most promising student and said her bladework surpassed that of his own when he was Alissa's age. Alissa had great skill with her white krysala, using it on many occassions. A few weeks after her initiation into the Senrasai Order, Alissa was able to stalemate Krysalina and was able to hold her own against Mother Lazin. She also managed to hold her own against many of the most skilled duelists in Realitea such as Seth Skyson, Ward Alexandersen, Sophia Axcalion, Jayden Mortis, Anastacia Krylinasa, Liana Ascalia and Jensen Hayledea. Relationships Lydia Vitzalis Lydia Vitzalis was Alissa's grandmother and the only family she had left. Alissa was raised by her and she cared deeply for her. They had a close bond and Lydia sometimes came to Alissa's aid to help her when in danger. When it seemed Lydia had sacrificed herself in a bomb explosion, Alissa was shocked and incosolable. However, when Alissa ventured to the Mortis dimension and found her grandmotber, she was overjoyed to see her and quickly hugged her. Aurelie Ancora Alissa met Aurelie after she transferred from another school. They started on rough, but ultimately became inseperable friends. Together with Satyana Maurya, they formed a close trio and became the best friends. However, Satyana joined Danica, leaving Aurelie as Alissa's only friend. They were very close and did most things together. Aurelie would always defend and protect Alissa and she would do the same for her. They viewed each other as sisters and Alissa was willing to risk her life to save her. Over time, Aurelie grew delusional with the Senrasai Order, and bombed the Krysala Temple. When Alissa was accused of being the traitor after she purporpedly choked Anastacia to death and defending herself against Republic force, Aurelie tried to genuinely help Alissa and tried to persuade her from investigating the situation. Ultimately, when Alissa was close to discovering the truth, Aurelie disguised herself as Larissa after knocking her out and attacked Alissa, not wanting to reveal herself as the traitor. Though Alissa initally had the upper hand, Aurelie overpowered her through her magic abilities and quick attacks. She then knocked Alissa out and fled when she heard Republic forces arrive. At Alissa trial, Alissa finally discovered the truth and was shocked by her friend's betrayal. This was one od the main reasons Alissa left the Senrasai Order. When it later turned out that Aurelie was right , Alissa felt guilty for not helping her, but Caspian argued that she still sacrificed innocents to prove her right. Aurelie amd Alissa later reconciled, with Aurelie apologizing and crying. Alissa forgive her and slowly went back to trusting her. They would become best friends again by the Invasion of Chrysalia and promised to never let go of each other. Danica Ansmachtai When Alissa first met Danica, Danica acted friendly and kind, this was a reuse however and soon Alissa realized Danica was only mocking her and embarassing her after her back. Danica bullied and annoyed Alissa for many years and became her archenemy. Alissa would ignore or insult her back and this evetually led to her discovering her magic powers. After Alissa won the elections as school president, Danica lost a lot of her friends and realized she had caused Alissa a lot of pain. Danica wrote a letter to Alissa, where she apoligized for her past actions and said she did not expect forgiveness. Alissa was moved by this and started acting nicer to Danica, who in return also returned this. Over time, Danica became a part of Alissa's group and Alissa began viewing her as a friend. However, many of Alissa's friends still held a grudge against Danica. Ultimately, feeling she had nobody left in this world, Danica attempted to commit suicide. When Alissa heard this, she was shocked and very sad. Danica was transported to the hospital, where she told Alissa she was the only true friend she ever had, before succumbing to her wounds. Danica's death came as a shock to most people in her school and Alissa would never forget how she wasn't able to help Danica faster. Many years later, Alissa still thought about Danica, sometimes trying to commune with her spirit. Rosalina Rosalina was Alissa's older sister, she died after she sent Alissa through a portal, by the hand of Mother Lazin. Alissa didn't know she existed until Rosalina appeared to her in a dreamlike vision. Alissa missed her sister, altough she had never physically known her, except for when she was a baby. Alissa was close to her sister and would try to commune with her many times in her life. When Alissa was reunited with her parents, she cried because Rosalina gave up her life for her and could not join them. Her parents Orion and Athena were Alissa's parents, they disappeared after their duel with Mother Lazin, leaving Alissa and Rosalina as "orphans". Alissa missed her parents, altough she did not know what they looked like until she saw a portrait of them in her house. Alissa would go on adangerous quest and do everything to save her parents, which she ultimately managed to do. Alissa was very happy to have finally found her parents and hugged them, promising they would never be seperated again. Category:Main characters Category:The Twelve Category:Senrasai